1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric compressor integrally comprising a compression mechanism, a motor that drives the compression mechanism, and an electric circuit for driving the motor, and is effective when used as an electric compressor for a vapor compression type refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric compressor, in which a compression mechanism, a motor and an electric circuit are provided separately, usually protects the electric circuit from thermal damage by controlling the number of revolutions of the motor, that is, the number of revolutions of the compression mechanism based on the output of the electric circuit and the temperature of ambient atmosphere.
For an electric compressor, however, in which a compression mechanism, a motor that drives the compression mechanism, and an electric circuit for driving the motor are integrally provided, it is difficult to protect the electric circuit from thermal damage in a manner similar to a conventional one.
The present invention has been developed with the above-mentioned problem being taken into consideration, and the object is to protect an electric circuit from thermal damage in a manner proper to an electric compressor in which a compression mechanism, a motor that drives the compression mechanism, and an electric circuit for driving the motor are integrally provided.